Comeclose and Sleepnow
by teellerkaffe
Summary: "Approche-toi et dors maintenant. Tu chuchotes quelques mots dans l'excitation, fatigué, tes lèvres se mouvant lentement. Au réveil, tu revêtiras ta culpabilité et tes idéaux brisés. Tu as assez parlé, alors approche-toi et dors maintenant." [Patron x Mathieu] OS


**KEUKOU, JOYEUX NOEL! (Et à ceux qui ne le fêtent pas, et bien, enjoy aussi x))**

 **Je sais, j'avais dit que je publierais le chapitre 4 de Caféine mais je vous avoue qu'il n'est pas fini... Alors je vous lâche cet OS en guise de cadeau de Noël ;) C'est un premier essai et c'est assez nouveau pour moi, mais si ça vous plaît il est tout à fait possible que j'en réécrive un. Il est vraiment court mais c'est un écrit qui me plaît beaucoup et qui parle d'un sujet qui me tient à coeur... sinon il ne serait pas sur vos écrans trololol. Et qu'on soit clair ici, mon but n'est pas de vous déprimer en ces périodes festives hein, désolée d'avance xD**

 **C'est un OS inspiré du poème "Comeclose and Sleepnow" de Roger McCough (d'où le titre de l'OS) et si vous aimez la poésie et que vous comprenez relativement bien l'anglais je vous conseille vivement de vous pencher dessus :D Mais peu importe, je vous lâche ici avec une dédicace spéciale à Licornette qui attendait patiemment cet OS xD (keur sur toi!)**

 **Disclaimer:** **Mathieu Sommet ainsi que ses créations ne m'appartiennent pas, et tout cela reste fictif (heureusement -.-') Si cet OS le dérange, je m'engage à le retirer. Le poème dont je me suis _inspirée_ , "Comeclose and Sleepnow", appartient bien évidemment à son auteur Roger McCough et je ne suis pas payée pour mes écrits.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture :3**

* * *

 **Comeclose and Sleepnow**

Tu es assis en tailleur sur mon lit, tes lèvres fines tentent désespérément de retranscrire le sens de ta pensée. Mais ça n'a pas de sens, ce que tu penses, tu es fatigué. Ta poitrine se soulève au rythme de ta respiration dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Quelques mots s'échappent de ta bouche, je ne les entends pas, aussi extenué que toi. Je le sais, tu es fatigué, alors pourquoi continues-tu de parler ?

Tu chuchotes, vite, trop vite. L'adrénaline fait pétiller tes yeux, si semblables aux miens qui ont, eux, perdu leur lueur d'autrefois. Comment est-ce que tu fais pour être toujours aussi excité après cette routine ? Comment est-ce que tu fais pour ignorer le lendemain, pour ignorer une réalité qui sans cesse nous rattrape, juste le temps d'une soirée ? Quelque part, j'envie ta naïveté.

Les choses seraient sûrement plus simples si elles pouvaient s'arrêter au moment voulu. Deux paires de lèvres, deux corps chauds, une étincelle et plus rien. Tout aurait plus de sens. Je ne m'en fais pas pour moi, ma réputation est déjà toute faite. Les critiques, les rumeurs, je les vois et je les fais taire, à jamais, à ma manière. Mais pour toi je ne tuerai pas. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un autre fardeau.

Tu traces les contours de mon torse du bout de ton doigt en continuant de chuchoter tes âneries. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Tu es naïf, tu ne comprends rien, tais-toi. Tu veux porter le vêtement de la luxure mais il est trop lourd pour toi. Ne cherche pas à échanger les rôles, à être le Patron. Tu es trop frêle pour ça, Mathieu, beaucoup trop frêle.

Moi je ne suis qu'un glaçon, un corps froid errant parmi tant d'autres. Je ne ressens rien, pas même la douleur. Alors j'essaye de me sentir vivant, je blesse, je viole, je tue. Je bois et je fume, aussi, mais rien n'y fait. La fumée qui emplit mes poumons n'est plus assez toxique, l'alcool ne me brûle plus la gorge. Je pose mes yeux sur ma victime, je regarde ce cadavre gisant dans le sang et je ne ressens même pas un peu de remord ou de culpabilité. Je ne suis pas un exemple à suivre, gamin.

Et pourtant, tu frétilles d'impatience devant moi. Tu dois avoir froid puisque je te vois remonter la couverture sur ton corps pâle. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu attends de moi, je ne peux rien t'apporter de plus que du plaisir charnel. Je ne suis pas si intéressant que ça et tu le sais. Peut-être que contrairement à moi, il te reste un semblant d'espoir.

Mais tu es vide, une carcasse, un débris. Tu traînes les pieds entre les différentes rues de Paris, tu fermes les yeux en espérant que tes capteurs sensoriels soient mieux stimulés, que le vent balaiera les cheveux de ton visage ou que les rayons du soleil se heurteront brusquement sur ta peau rêche. Tu cherches désespérément des sensations qui te feront te sentir vivant. Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Nous sommes pareils. Je vis en toi Mathieu, et toi tu t'accroches au semblant de réalité, de vivant, que t'offrent mes coups de reins et mes baisers bien placés.

Tu es courageux, gamin. Tu sais que demain tu vas de nouveau te sentir sombrer. Tu vas te réveiller à mes côtés, t'habiller, refuser un café pour pouvoir rentrer au plus vite. Puis tu vas revoir cette société que tu détestes autant que moi, et tu vas te demander pourquoi tu as seulement eu la tentation de goûter au bonheur. Tu vas regretter d'être devenu accro à une luxure qui te rend inapte à vivre dans ce monde. Tu revêtiras ta culpabilité et tes idéaux brisés.

Tes yeux sont cernés mais tu continues de parler, tu profites de l'instant comme si c'était le dernier. Je tire une dernière fois sur ma cigarette, mes pensées s'embrouillent. Tu m'embrouilles, je ne te comprends pas. Même les traits fins de ton visage étirés en un sourire ne savent plus me réconforter. Tu me demandes de te répondre, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu parles trop. Il est tard. Approche-toi et dors, maintenant.

* * *

 **Encore bonne fêtes à vous et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review! ^^**

 ***chu***


End file.
